


Mission: Secret Service Sluts

by roe87



Series: A Working Relationship (Battle Husbands) [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Old Married Couple, Roleplay, Teasing, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Bucky and Steve are on their scheduled date night (and roleplaying secret service agents for kicks) when they get interrupted by A.I.M.





	Mission: Secret Service Sluts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_a_pretty_interesting_wall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_pretty_interesting_wall/gifts).



> Cap Secret Santa gift for [the hell i cant im a captain](https://the-hell-i-cant-im-a-captain.tumblr.com)!  
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> ~
> 
> Thank you to [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo) for beta help!
> 
> ~

 

 

Bucky looked up at the flickering neon sign of the dive bar and pulled the collar of his trench coat tighter around his neck.

This was the meeting place.

He pushed through the doors, escaping the cold New York City wind and stepping into the warmth of the cozy bar.

Bucky smoothed back his long hair and did a quick visual sweep of the room: people drinking quietly at the bar, and at booths tucked into shadowy corners.

If anyone wanted to do a bit of shady business, this was the place.

Bucky approached the bar and ordered himself a bourbon.

He hadn't had bourbon in what felt like forever, and the first sip was simply heaven on his tongue.

Bucky held his glass close as he looked around the bar once more.

 _There_. He spotted his target tucked into a booth, on his own and with his back to the room. But Bucky would've recognised those shoulders anywhere, currently dressed in a sharp black suit.

Bucky smiled and strolled over.

"This seat taken?" he asked, sliding into the empty seat across and placing his drink on the table.

The man wore a trilby hat and underneath the rim obscuring his face, a pair of familiar lips pulled into a smile.

"Well, that depends," Steve drawled, Brooklyn accent coming in heavy. He tipped his hat up a little and looked at Bucky. "I was waiting for someone."

Bucky smiled back and leaned in across the table. "You were, huh? Anyone special?"

"Just some jerk," Steve replied, blue eyes dancing with mischief.

Bucky resisted kicking him under the table. "Funny," he said, "I'm meeting some jerk too."

"But a handsome jerk," Steve teased.

Bucky exhaled a puff of air, trying hard not to laugh. Damn Steve and his poker face. Bucky schooled his features and looked down at his glass. He traced his finger slowly around the rim and said, "The person I'm meeting has something for me..."

Without missing a beat, Steve replied, "Like a nice package?"

Bucky tried not to break into a smile." "Yes," he said. "I've heard it's a huge package." He looked up at Steve and raised one eyebrow.

Steve's mouth ticked, but he remained in character. "Yes, you heard correct. But I'm gonna need somewhere more..." He made a show of looking over his shoulder to check they weren't being overheard, then lowered his voice to a whisper, "More private so I can slip it to you."

Bucky squirmed a little in anticipation. "There's an alley out back. No cameras, I checked."

Steve's eyebrows flicked up in surprise. "An alleyway?"

"Yes," Bucky said firmly. "I want your package in the alley, all rough and dirty, up against the wall."

"Uh, okay. Like... now?"

"Well, if you insist." Bucky picked up his glass and knocked back the rest of his bourbon, then got up from the booth. "Follow me in exactly two minutes."

 

~

 

Steve did as he'd been instructed and followed Bucky out into the dark alley behind the bar. Steve looked around, but he couldn't see Bucky anywhere.

He smiled to himself and moved deeper into the alley, past the dumpsters and making enough noise to subtly announce his presence.

Barely a few steps in, and Steve sensed Bucky behind him. He turned fast, catching Bucky's hand pointing the .45 Magnum at him. Steve held onto his wrist and pulled Bucky against him roughly.

"We meet again," he said smugly.

Bucky's lips curved into a smile. "Just give me the package," he purred, "and no one gets hurt."

"With pleasure," Steve said, still holding Bucky's wrist. He side-eyed the gun. "Uh, are you gonna disarm?"

Bucky grinned, and went to put the gun back inside his coat. Steve let him, and watched Bucky pulled up the hem of his long trenchcoat to reveal bare naked leg and a black thigh holster.

"Very nice," Steve murmured, reaching out with both hands to slide them under Bucky's coat. His fingers touched bare, warm skin, and as he stroked up Bucky's thighs to his hips, he couldn't feel any underwear. "Wait, are you naked under this?"

Bucky smirked as he grabbed Steve's shoulders and tugged him closer. "Wanna find out?" he said lowly, and pressed his lips to Steve's.

Steve kissed him back, then froze abruptly as the soft _ping_ of his Avengers alarm went off.

Bucky froze too, and for a moment they both stood stock still staring at each other.

The alarm pinged again.

Steve sighed in defeat.

"Rogers," Bucky said flatly, drawing back and fixing Steve with a look. "What's that sound?"

Steve smiled weakly, and held up his wrist with the smartwatch on. "Sorry?"

Bucky's lips pursed together as his brows darkened. He was clearly mad, but Steve couldn't ignore an emergency.

"Sorry, Buck," he said, "lemme just..."

"You're not gonna answer it?" Bucky said, incredulous, as Steve tapped his watch and said, "I'm kinda busy..."

"There's a hostage situation near your location," Natasha's tinny voice replied. "No one else is close enough and the cops can't get in. It's A.I.M. trying to kidnap an engineer in a shopping center. There's a lot of civilians."

"Okay," Steve replied. "Send me the location, I'll go now."

"Thanks, Steve," Nat said before signing off.

"Ugh!" Bucky rolled his eyes, being overdramatic, but he followed Steve as he headed to the mouth of the alley. "You brought your bike, right?"

"Yeah, it's park over here." Steve gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Buck. I'll make it up to you."

"Damn right you will," Bucky grumbled, and checked that his gun was holstered securely. "Good thing I always come prepared."

 

~

 

Norman had always thought of himself as a pretty average guy, maybe a bit right leaning in his politics, but that was all.

He'd gotten kind of swept up in his buddy Jeff's political agenda lately and found himself joining a local A.I.M. group. It'd all been fine, just a few rallies, some robberies, but nothing major.

Up until today, where Norman found himself tagging along to an attempted kidnapping that went terribly, terribly wrong inside a shopping center, of all places.

Now he and a dozen other A.I.M. agents were holed up inside a dingy stairwell with their hostage, an engineer named Fred.

They'd already lost some agents to a shoot out with the cops back in the shopping center, and the rest of them were desperately trying to get Fred down the stairs and out back before the cops advanced.

Bullets had been flying everywhere, but suddenly all the noise stopped and Norman paused.

He made eye contact with Fred, the engineer, and with his buddy, Jeff. "Why's it stopped?" he asked.

"Who cares?" Jeff wheezed, clearly spooked. "Let's just get out of here!"

Then there was a surprised shout and a gunshot just above them.

"That's not good," Norman whispered.

"No shit," Jeff hissed back.

There was another gargled shout from above, then the bodies of two A.I.M. agents dropped down the center of the stairwell flailing, and landed hard on the concrete floor below.

"Holy shit," Norman gasped, and heard some weird _clang clang clang_ sound getting closer.

He looked up, and ducked just in time as a flying frisbee bounced off the walls and came right at them, hitting Jeff square in the chest. Jeff went down with a grunt, and the frisbee bounced off again, hitting two other agents and taking them out too.

"Jeff!" Norman shouted, but Jeff was out cold. "Shit! What the fuck, man?"

"This doesn't bode well for you morons," the engineer said.

Norman had to agree, it didn't.

There were more shouts from above and sounds of a struggle. Norman used the distraction and pointed his gun at the engineer to get him moving again.

"Down the stairs!" he ordered.

They barely got down a couple more steps when two dark shadows dropped down the stairwell, swinging in on wires. One was in a black suit and holding a shield, the other was in a coat that flapped up as he swung in.

Norman's eyes grew wide as he got a full view of bare cock and balls before a black booted foot kicked him square in the face.

"You assholes!" his assailant growled, landing neatly and standing over Norman. He aimed his gun and shouted, "You ruined date night!"

"Easy, babe," the other man said, sounding amused. "They're all down. I told you it'd be over fast."

"Lucky for them," the assailant said, thankfully withdrawing his gun. He bent down and stared Norman in the face. He had a black domino mask on, but it didn't hide his glare. "Be thankful the cops are here to save your hides, otherwise I'd be stringing you all up by your ball sacs right here and beating you with a stick like a giant human pinata."

Norman gulped.

"C'mon, let's go," said the man holding the shield.

 _Wait_ , Norman thought, dazed, _was that Captain America?_

The man in the mask growled again, then walked away and both of them climbed over the stair rail.

"I love it when you get all ferocious," Captain America told him in hushed tones.

The masked man chuckled darkly. "I know. That's why I do it."

Then they both jumped down the stairwell and disappeared from view.

Norman laid back with a sigh of relief, and when the cops came barrelling down the stairs, Norman simply held up his wrists in defeat, waiting for the handcuffs.

Battling with actual superheroes was not what he'd signed up for.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> There is a [rebloggable post for this fic on tumblr](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/181136441420/mission-secret-service-sluts-roe87)!
> 
> I am also on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
